


Bubbles

by Cosmic_Avenger



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Clint is a nervous bab, Did Matt and Lucky plan this???, Forehead Kisses, HawkDevil, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how the radar sense works, Lucky is adorable i love him, M/M, Matt p l e a s e, Rated pg13 for one use of the word fuck, Should we add dog telepathy to Matt's list of extremely vauge abilities???, Swearing, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Avenger/pseuds/Cosmic_Avenger
Summary: Washing your awesome dog with your awesome boyfriend on a Sunday afternoon? Nothing Clint Barton can't handle.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiino/gifts).



> this is really heckin gay  
> and also a gift to Cas because he's a rad guy and I love him

"Oh, hey! Thank you so much for coming!"

"Clint." Matt sighed. "Why am I here, exactly?"

"Well, Lucky refuses to take a bath unless someone keeps him distracted, but Kate's busy and I never actually saved Wade's contact, so I called you, since you were in the area." Matt could hear the hopeful smile in his voice. "Help a dude out?"

"Alright. There better be pizza afterwards,  though."

"Aw, Lucky!" It had taken ages to coax Lucky into the tub and hold him still, but that had all changed. The pizza dog, as he was affectionately called, had suddenly bolted away. This caused Clint to slip and fall into the tub, dragging Matt with him. "Fuck, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, honestly." Clint's breathing was shaky and his heart rate had picked up, indicating he was nervous. Matt chuckled.  "You don't have to be nervous around me, you know."

"You're literally on top of me, Matt!"

"Love you too, babe." Matt said, laughing. He pressed a kiss to Clint's forehead before getting up and leaving, pausing to pet Lucky, who was watching by the door. "I'm going to go dry off. Can I borrow your sweatpants?"

"The gray ones you like?" Matt nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Love you, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @fragilegayloser


End file.
